A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a core engine section including a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
A nacelle provided around the gas turbine engine will include an inner nacelle structure around the core engine and an outer nacelle disposed about the fan section. A bypass passage is defined within a generally annular passage disposed between the core engine, the fan case and/or nacelle structures. Structures referred to as bifurcations extend from the core engine section to provide structural support and define a passageway for electrical wires and fluid conduits routed to the core engine. The bifurcation obstructs a portion of the passageway and therefore is provided with a minimal cross-section to limit disruption to the airflow.
Bifurcations are required to have firewalls that isolate the core engine from the fan case, outer nacelle and aircraft wing structure. Accordingly, each conduit through the bifurcation is jointed with fireproof connectors at a firewall. Each connector is much larger than the corresponding conduit and therefore results in larger bifurcations. Space in the bifurcation is limited and therefore engine manufactures continue to pursue alternate methods and configurations to isolate the engine core from other structures of an aircraft.